


problematic prompts

by Anonymous



Series: raine’s anon-fics. [5]
Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Book, any important trigger warnings will be included chapter by chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ideas that i'll never end up writing but i still want to have up, just so they are saved somewhere :)
Relationships: Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Series: raine’s anon-fics. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156892
Comments: 11
Kudos: 108
Collections: Anonymous





	1. all/tommy

**Author's Note:**

> i might be an active fanfic writer, but there are some ideas i know will never see the light of day as actual fics, so here they are!!

after a long night of streaming on the dreamsmp, an overworked tommy goes to bed, falls asleep and then wakes up in said dreamsmp.

he realises pretty much instantly that he’s got to be lucid dreaming or something, because it makes no sense why techno looks actually like a piglin or schlatt actually has horns. 

it’s weird, because the server is entirely connected. there’s no conflicts, no fighting over borders. it’s entirely peaceful. tommy just assumes he’s read too many tweets complaining about the angst in canon so his brain made up a fluffy version of it. 

it’s weird still, though, because everyone seems so fond of tommy. dream is never manipulative and only speaks softly. wilbur doesn’t have the constant urge to blow something up and coos at whatever tommy does. tommy views them as characters and is confused about why they are so off script.

he realises after a week and five failed attempts by quackity to get in his pants that:

a). he got fucking isekai’d (not that tommy would probably know what that means but whatever).

b). he’s not in the action-fantasy world minecraft should be (no battles to speak of and very few hostile mobs, although that’s probably because somehow phil always manages to swoop down and kill any before they can get their hands on him. not that they’d hurt tommy, since techno has gifted him the most stacked netherite armour he’s ever seen).

c). no, he ended up in a fucking dating game. after he realises that somehow this is his life now, he gets the usual kind of otome interface (affection meter for every ‘love interest’, small goals/missions to do to improve his relationships, etc).

basically everyone on the server is in love with tommy and he has to figure out how to deal with this. he could:

a). avoid everyone’s advances and just somehow try to find his way back home, even though avoiding love in an otome game is probably not the best idea. do certain characters who probably have the tendency to be more possessive/obsessive become even worse as they go to even more extreme measures to make tommy their own? or is it all soft and fluffy as everyone showers tommy in affection and watches as he slowly stops fighting back?

b). finally cave in to some of his irl desires and pursue a romance with someone he never could irl because of the age gap or other circumstances. he feels guilty the entire time, but he’s also so damn happy that he can’t find it in himself to care.

c). just fucks everyone. giant tommy harem, go wild. 


	2. techno/tommy

[penelope](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Penelope_\(2006_film\)) inspired au where, due to a witch’s curse placed on his family, tommy is born with the nose of a pig that can only be removed through the power of true love. only tommy thinks this is all bullshit, because said family abandoned him on the streets and he’s probably going to die of starvation before anyone can learn to love an annoying little brat.

he’s taken in by a man named sam, a creeper hybrid who understands what it means to be looked down on because of your appearance. and so he grows up, trying to take pride in his appearance instead of covering it up, and manages to befriend many hybrids who are also ridiculed by society, such as tubbo and ranboo.

technoblade is a travelling mercenary who stumbles into the town after receiving a pretty bad wound on one of his latest jobs. he’s taken in by phil, one of sam and tommy’s family friends, who helps nurse him back to normal and offers him to say with phil and his son wilbur for the foreseeable future while he’s still not entirely healed. 

he ends up meeting tommy and at first he thinks  _ wow, what an annoying brat  _ but after seeing tommy stand up to bigoted townsfolk and fight so viciously even though he often loses, the voices in his head start to go  _ wow, another strong piglin hybrid must mate  _ only to find out on the night that he confesses that tommy is just a regular human with little strength but enough anger to fake it till he makes it. 

-

tommy is failing in pretty much all of his classes because none of his teachers know how to cater to neurodivergent teenagers with bad attention spans. his father phil tries to force the school to understand tommy more, while his brother wilbur decides to call in some help for his best friend, techno.

techno is strong and smart and ridiculously attractive and tommy falls for him pretty much instantly. at first, tommy assumes techno must have a thing for wilbur, because why else would he bother tutoring his friend’s annoying baby brother for free? except wilbur keeps winking at techno when he leaves the two of them along and techno stares at him when he thinks tommy’s not looking.

to his surprise, the night tommy gets his first positive grade on an essay, techno decides to give a well-deserved reward.

-

_ cw: nsfw, dubious consent, mind break kinda? _

techno finds tommy in the makeshift basement beneath his cabin and decides to let him stick around under one condition: that he has to do whatever techno wants without complaint. tommy agrees, assuming techno is just going to use him as an asset against l’manburg, but that changes when a couple of nights in, when techno is particularly stressed out, the man makes out with him so roughly that his tusks cut tommy’s cheeks.

initially, tommy’s not really a fan of it. he never says no, but he’s still wary of techno since the man had no qualms with killing allies or setting withers off. but slowly, as time goes on, tommy grows a little fond of the aggressive kissing and the softer nature techno usually hides from those he doesn’t trust.

then one night, when tommy is out doing errands, the butcher’s army attacks and, as would be expected, causes techno a lot of stress. so when tommy comes back with his new materials and finds techno seething, he drops the stuff into a nearby chest and readies himself for techno’s lips landing on his own.

only techno stalks forward and shoves tommy roughly to his knees and just shoves his huge cock down tommy’s throat. and tommy chokes, scrambling to get a hold on techno’s thighs as his airway is blocked off. he’s dizzy and his jaw aches from how much he has to stretch his mouth, but he can’t really complain because he signed up for this.

techno is fairly good with patience and so it’s an hour of tommy being used like a cocksleeve, being face-fucked one minute and used as a cockwarmer the next. when he finally comes, it lasts forever as piglin’s orgasms do, and by the time techno’s done, tommy’s throat and tummy is stuffed full of cum. 

techno expects tommy to complain, to shout like he usually does when things don’t go his way. techno does not expect tommy to drag his hips forward again and sink his mouth down over his softening dick.

tl;dr: techno makes tommy addicted to his cock. tommy doesn’t care about the discs anymore, he just wants to get railed. the end. 

-

technoblade enjoys potato farming, harmless duels and being with the three people that bring joy into his life - phil, wilbur and tommy. unfortunately, when a system-wide glitch disables respawns permanently on every server, an mcc game ends in disaster and his found family are gone. but techno has an idea and with enough research, he manages to create a portal to another dimension.

au!techno steps out into a construction site and meets canon!tommy, who reacts rather violently at his appearance until he realises how different this techno looks. a couple of inches taller, face more human than piglin, his hair a lighter shade of pink. this is definitely not tommy’s techno.

through a confusing discussion, techno learns about the history of the dreamsmp and decides to stick around to protect the alternate version of his tommy. slowly but surely, techno realises that this isn’t and will never be  _ his  _ tommy, for tommy is too broken by his circumstances to ever be so carefree and loud ever again.

weirdly enough, he finds that he doesn’t mind. and tommy doesn’t mind this version of techno either, who has all of canon!techno’s dry wit and fighting prowess without the thirst for blood and anarchy. it’s impossible for them not to fall for each other and au!techno gets used to receiving a couple of shovel talks from tommy’s - and now techno’s - closest friends.

jealousy arises when canon!techno hears of his doppelganger and finds au!techno treating tommy gently, keeping a steady arm wrapped around his shoulders and pressing kisses to his temple, because he wants that too.


End file.
